Safe
by littlebixuit
Summary: Umm... Ratchet safes Clank? Well, that's all, nothing more. Ha funny, I got all that place xD. Oh, slight RatchetClank hints for those of you who want to see them. I still got that whole place here. Funny. Well, R&R please.


_Yeah, I know, I never wrote for anything else than Scooby and now it's Ratchet & Clank. I just played 'Size Matters' again and realized, what an unbelievable good team they have gotten over the time. And now I wanted to write a little oneshot with them, so I did._

_Apps: And no, she won't write a whole series of stories for them now. Maybe some. Something between one and four I'd say. But not more. Or, at least, not much more. That's not on her mind._

_Me: And since Apps is my mind, who can know this better?_

_Anyway. Here's the story. Oh, they (both, Ratchet and Clank) might be OOC. Enjoy. (I dunno when this story plays. Probably before 'Tools of Destruction' or after 'A Crack in Time')(yep, I'm convinced, that Ratchet will find Clank in 'A Crack in Time')_

**I do not own Ratchet or/and Clank. I wish I would, cause they're just so cool and I really love them, but somehow, they're not mine. Probably just because you can't buy something with fan-ness. I think they belong to... um... Insomniac Games. (am I right?)**

* * *

"Clank?" Ratchet shook his unconscious little friend by his shoulders, carefully not to make things worser than they were.

Because things were worse enough for the robot. Quite a few cracks and cuts were over Clanks body, cables in his left arm were cut and something also had to be wrong with his right foot, since it was hanging loosely.

'Why always us?' Ratchet asked himself. 'Why can't we pay a normal visit to a planet without getting attacked by something?'

They had went to visit Veldin, when suddenly some ships appeared around them, some robots jumped out and attacked. Ratchet had been about to win the fight, when a lucky shoot hit him at the head and caused him to get unconscious for a little while. When he woke up, he had seen them, getting back in their ships with an unconscious Clank with them. Ratchet had followed them to this little space station he was in now and had simply shot everything and everyone, that had gotten into his way down, before he had find Clank in this room, that looked like some kind of lab.

"Come on, I know you'll be okay soon." Ratchet said desperately while still trying to wake Clank up.

When he had entered the lab before and had seen Clank hurt like this, he had felt a harsh wave of pain inside. Making a mad dash to the table Clank was lying on, the worsest thoughts had crossed his mind.

But all this thoughts were now blown away, when somehow, the little robot in front of him slowly regained consciousness again.

"Ratchet?" he asked, seeing the familiar face of his friend over his own face.

"Clank!" Ratchet couldn't help but bending down to give the robot, he had went with through so much now, a long embrace. Clank, just a little bit confused over the sudden action of Ratchet, closed his eyes and embraced the lombax with his right arm, very happy to see him again.

"What happened?" Clank asked and broke the silence, that had arose after they had let go of each other. He hardly could move anything and pain was over his whole body.

"I, like you, just know parts of the story. We were on Veldin and these robots managed to get you with them. I went after them and through this space station until I found you here in this... condition."

Clank weakly lifted his head. "Oh." He couldn't thought of something better to say at the sight of a whole floor, covered with destroyed robots.

Not really wanting to give a statement to the rooms conditions, Ratchet changed the topic. "Um... how about getting outta here? I don't really want to know if there's still someone alive in this space station."

Clank simply nodded and sat up. When he was about to hop down from table, Ratchet grabbed him. "What do ya think you're doing? You can't walk in this condition."

"Um..." Clank didn't knew what to reply at that. So he just kept still and let Ratchet rest him in his arms, feeling a bit awkward of being in the Lombaxs arms and not at his back, as usual. It remembered him of one of that bad and cheesy romance books, where the brave hero is holding the unbelievable beauty woman in his strong, muscular arms. He had to chuckle at that thought.

"Huh?" Ratchet looked down at the exhausted little robot in his arms.

"Nothing. Just... thanks."

"Um... well, it was kind of... self-evident, wasn't it." Ratchet stuttered, not thinking, that he really deserved this word.

When he got no answer, he looked down again, to see Clank asleep in his arms.

Ratchet couldn't help but smiled at the sight of his friend, who also smiled in his dreams.

He was safe now.

* * *

_Hmmm... I'm still trying o find out if there are hints of a RatchetClank (Rank? Catchet?) pairing in here or not._

_Let's just say, for those of you who find the idea odd, but wonderful at the same time, there are._

_And for the ones, who think, that is pure odd and wouldn't fit btw. go well, there aren't._

_And for the ones who can't decide themselves... um... Happy Chanukka!_

_Apps: You know, that this has nothing to do with the current situation, do you?_

_Me: Yeah! Funny, isn't it? By the way, what is Chanukka? I think it has something to do with Christmas, but for an other religion, or?_

_Apps: Oh. Boy._

_Yeah.. hm... what do you think? please leave me a review and tell me, if I suck or if I don't. Flame me, if you want! Do anything! (But don't drink my Pepsi, that makes me REALLY mad!)_

_littlebixuit_


End file.
